My 20th LE Story Journey Inside the Body of David
by GameKirby
Summary: The gang wants the learn how the human body works, so June secretly volunteers David for the body to enter. Rocket and the gang uses the Big and small machine to shrink themselves and travel inside him. What will the gang find inside David?
1. The Plan

{Chapter 1.} -The Plan-

The gang hangs out in the rocket Room studying how the Human body works, Leo and Quincy learning about the Nerve system while Annie and June learning about the organs as Leo had an idea of traveling inside a real human body as everyone agrees but there was a problem, everyone wanted to enter a body. The others try to think of a way for everyone to be inside a human body together as June had a plan, she says "What about David?" Annie replies "What about him?" as June thinks by tricking David into coming to the rocket room while the gang uses the big-and-small machine to shrink themselves into the size of an ant and hide inside an apple snack as bait to bring David to the Rocket Room. The gang boards Rocket as they shrink themselves with the big-and-small machine and hides inside the apple snack while David arrives and says "Guys? Where are you?" as he sees a note next to the apple snack and it said "Dear David, sorry bout this but We're on a mission already, Be back later. June" as David eats the snack not knowing that the gang shrunk themselves and hiding inside it as Rocket and the gang is now inside David's mouth as Rocket lands on his tongue, Annie sees David's Teeth and says "At least his teeth are clean." as the gang spots the uvula (The wiggly thing inside the mouth) and gently goes under it without hitting it and goes down the throat. What will the gang encounter next?


	2. Down the Hatch

{Chapter 2.} -Down the Hatch-

The gang goes down the throat but they start feeling nauseous from being inside David, so the gang takes a special pill to prevent them from getting sick for hours as they travel down the esophagus (The tube that goes down the stomach) as June calls Dragon Kite from Rocket's communicator to follow David while the gang is inside him. Leo discovers that next to the esophagus is the...stomach as Leo quickly stops Rocket before they headed for the stomach as the gang sees the apple Snack dissolving in the stomach acid, Rocket decides to head up the esophagus and take a detour and heads for David's lungs instead. David decides to travel back to his castle until Dragon Kite pops up to follow him around, meanwhile the gang can hear David breathing easily from inside his lungs as he returns to his castle as he does some of aerobics until David does some push-ups but while he works out, the gang starts hearing David breathing getting raspy until June tells Dragon Kite from the communicator "Stop David from what he's doing." as Dragon Kite stops David from his workout until he stops and decides to dance in his discotheque. Will David ever know about the gang inside him?


	3. The Heart of David

{Chapter 3.} -The Heart of David-

The gangs leaves the lungs and heads toward David's Heart to see it pumping, Annie says "David must have a BIG heart for us." as David does a bit of his Break-dancing to some techno music as Dragon Kite tells the gang that David is ready to dance when he starts dancing, his Heart beats faster than normal. With the gang shaking inside him, Leo says "I'm getting dizzy" when June says "Dragon Kite stop David please." as Dragon Kite stops David from dancing as he falls on the floor, David gets up from his fall as his heartbeat goes back at normal speed again as the gang was relief from the shaking inside him, June looks at the heart and starts feeling guilty about lying to David as the gang heads toward David's bloodstream to his left leg. Rocket activates a shield to protected itself from David's blood, meanwhile David heads toward the garden outside his castle when he sees a little ladybug on the grass, he doesn't see it until Dragon Kite tells the gang that David is gonna crush that ladybug as Annie sees David's nerves of his left leg and uses the grab-nabbers to grab one of the nerves endings. Did Annie stop David in time from crushing a ladybug?


	4. Bloodstream to the Brain

{Chapter 4.} -Bloodstream to the Brain-

When Rocket grabs David's nerve, he screams in pain so loud that the gang covers their ears from the sound, as Annie tells the gang "David almost crush that ladybug." as Dragon Kite tells David to get back to the rocket room by he refuses to go back and goes to his castle gym in lift some weights. The gang travels in the bloodstream to his right arm see how it works, the moment David starts lifting a pair of dumbbells with both his arms as Rocket starts getting turbulence from David lifting the dumbbell, Rocket grabs the muscles and finds out that David's muscles are hard as rocks, Dragon Kite tells David to take a rest but he says "I'm not tired yet" meanwhile the gang heads toward David's head and to his brain. The gang can see through David's eyes as they notice he is sweating on his head so he dries his face with a towel and heads toward a sink to wash his hair, June says "At least I know why his hair is so puffy" as the gang travels toward David's brain to see his memories but David feels Drowsy and decides to take a nap. What kind of memories will the gang find and how will they get out of David's body?


	5. David's Memories

{Chapter 5} -David's Memories-

The gang notices that David's head going dark cause' he's taking a nap, Quincy says "Rocket, lights please" as he activates his headlights to see where they are as the gang starts seeing images of David's mind: the dance contest vs. June, his parent's death, becoming the Phantom, freeing June and being her friend and the gang themselves. The gang starts sniffling a little from David's sad memories, June starts crying about what David had suffered through and still feels guilty about lying to him, Leo says "I'm glad he's one of us" as the gang discovers how will they out of David with him sleeping as Leo plans to control David's body while he is asleep by connecting to his brain controls. Leo starts to control David's body and flies back to the rocket room and lands in a chair until Rocket was leaving the brain, June saw what David was dreaming about: him and her as adults getting married, Leo says "What are you looking at June?" she replies "Nothing" the gang waits in David's mouth until he yawns so wide, the gang quickly flies out. Rocket returns to the big-and-small machine to turn back into normal size as David wakes up and says "Where am I? Why ain't I back at my castle?" until June hugs David and says "I'm sorry, David for lying to you." as she kisses him as an apology and tells him that she'll keep his dream a secret and explains to him that the gang shrunk themselves and traveled inside him to study the human body, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David yawns at the Final Curtain. (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
